Caught
by ana1210
Summary: What will happen when Dimitri kisses Rose


**A/N: This is going to be a one-shot about Dimitri and Rose, when they first started falling in love and gave into temptation. This is the scene from Frostbite where Rose kisses Dimitri. Enjoy love you all and please review. I just finished reading Last Sacrifice and it's awesome. OMG is all I gotta say. **

I leaned forward and kissed Dimitri before he realised what was going on. He pushed me up against the wall and snaked his hand up my back and held on to my nape making the kiss more forceful. He lifted me up while I was still up against the wall. He moved over to the door and locked it.

He walked as carefully as he could without breaking the kiss and sitting in a chair. I was straddling him. He soon moved his under my shirt to my midriff and then to the edge of my bra. He slid his hand under my bra and my breathing caught while he was playing with my hard nipple.

I pulled back and he looked at me with knowing eyes. He pulled me back down to him. He started kissing my neck. "Oh, this is so wrong." I said in ecstasy. He pulled back and caught my gaze.

"This is wrong." He was about to lift me up off him when I pushed him down into the chair. I pulled him into a strong and passionate kiss. He moved his hands so they were around my waist. I pulled back to breathe and he started kissing my neck again. He moved his hand to the nape of my neck and kissed me so strongly I fell off his lap and onto the floor. I laughed around his lips.

"Sorry." I said half laughing and smiling. We sat up at the same time and he kissed me again. My hands knotted in his hair.

"Oh Stan," Dimitri and I pulled apart like schoolkids being caught and looked around. In the corner of the training room was Stan Alto and a female novice kissing. _Oh, shit. _

"What do we do?" The two split apart and looked at Dimitri's close proximity to me.

"What are you doing Stan?" Dimitri asked him shocked.

"I . . . I, what are you doing?" He asked trying to be evasive.

"I asked you first." Dimitri replied also trying to avoid the answer.

"It's not what you think it is." The novice said. Yasmine was her name if I recall.

"What about this; you didn't see us and we didn't see you. Deal," I bargained.

"Deal," we said in unison. Dimitri and I walked away from the disturbing sight. He was walking next to me to my room.

"That was weird and disgusting to." We had reached my room and I opened my door and he came in. He leaned against the door while I sat in a chair just looking at his body. _I know I'm checking him out, but you gotta admit he's hot._

"What and don't you think what we were doing was disgusting."

"No were 7 years apart. They're like 12 years apart maybe more. It's not so bad for us."

"Not so bad for us. I'm having a relationship with a novice! It's illegal. I should be put in jail." He said yelling at me. He stood in front of me.

"But we love each other and I'm going to graduate soon. Dimitri you and I we have something."

"I know." He said in agreement.

"I love you."

"I love you more." With that he bent down and kissed me. He pulled my top off and lifted me out of the chair and onto the bed. I pulled his top off and pulled him down onto me. I pushed him onto the bed and started kissing his chest. _Oh what a flavour. _

"Oh, Rose," He rolled us over so I was underneath him. I sat up and kissed him again but full force. He leaned back by the force almost falling off the bed. He pushed me down and stripped the rest of my clothes off and his. He was sitting in front of me naked. I wish I could take a picture of him naked, erect and posing, blow it up and make it my screensaver or something. He kissed each of my breasts before entering me. With each thrust I would cry out his name. Most of the time, I would have to bit my lip to prevent myself from screaming out in ecstasy.

"Oh, Dimitri,"

"Shhh, we might be heard." He said as he lean down for a kiss. He kissed me so passionately. "Oh Roza," He said as he reached his peak. He let his load off into me and pulled out. He kissed again.

"Oh I love you so much it hurts me."

We fell asleep in happiness and ecstasy.

**A/N: What did you guys think? Should I write another chapter, if so what about? Scary about Stan huh,**

**Thanks for reading now, don't forget to review. Love you all. Have a good day/night. **

e was He was waaNA D


End file.
